East of Lothal
by PerilousPie
Summary: In which Palpatine choked on a fish bone. While Anakin still falls, this fall involves getting a dad bod and trying to defeat diapers. His actions create a wave through the Jedi, if one of the most powerful Jedis can get out the line "till death do us part", why can't they?


**East of Lothal**

By PerilousPie

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine was sitting at dinner. The large, spacious room he was in echoed at every noise and was made up of a dark, black stone, accentuated with the cold cast of chrome. The ceilings were vaulted, rising and rising into an inky darkness. The floor was a black color, polished till it reflected the little light that illuminated parts of the room.

It was the perfect atmosphere for evil plotting and that was exactly what the Emperor was doing. He took a bite of his fish, masticating with malevolent forethought. Oh yes, yes, plans, evil plans, oh the most dire of evil plans. The Emperor was feeling particularly evil tonight and he felt the need to express his despicable nature. He let out a small, tentative chuckle of pure villainy. Oh yes, very evil, he took another bite of fish. He had plans for that Skywalker, oh ho ho, such evil plans. He let out another cackle, a little louder, more satisfying. He fleetingly wondered if he should try out some lightening, really get the mood going for his nefarious plotting. He decided against it, best to finish the broccoli first.

Instead he went for another laugh, loud and clear, a terrible laugh which would make ladies faint, children cry, and men scream 'Oh the Horror!'. He was bad, downright devilish, diabolical, heinous, odious, absolutely contemptible. He loved it!

Without much thought he took a large bite of his fish and decided he was going to try for a really nice deep laugh, one to raise the hairs. This time he'd add in fiendish to the list, he'd been missing that in the last laugh. So, halfway through swallowing his fish he leaned back and went to let out a nice evil laugh. Just as soon as it started, it stopped. Something was in his throat. Hands rushing to his neck, the Emperor instead let out some nasty gagging noises. The struggle lasted for a few minutes before his vision started to fade, his last thoughts being that the laugh hadn't managed to sound fiendish.

* * *

 _Several Years later…_

Ahsoka let out a sigh, hesitating before knocking at the door. She was on Alderaan, cavorting through the rich suburbs of Aldera. If you stood on tiptoe and made sure no buildings were in your way, you could almost see both Appenza peak and the glistening lake which surrounded the city. Ahsoka folded her arms anxiously as the seconds ticked by. Maybe nobody was home.

Then the door opened. It was Anakin, stubble on his chin, robes in disarray with a child in his arms that was playing with his robe lapels and another seated on his shoulders. He had a bright, wide grin on his face.

"Snips!" Luke screeched, promptly launching himself from his father's arms towards the Togruta.

Ahsoka barely managed to catch the boy as he plummeted downward, Luke ever faithful that he'd be caught. Anakin meanwhile was wrassling with Leia who, in her haste to get down, was currently choking him.

"You know," Ahsoka said, shifting the boy to her hip, "you can call me Ahsoka, or Master Tano."

Luke just grinned, chirping out her nickname again with innocent glee.

"I want 'Oka!" Leia screeched, still struggling from her now dangerous perch on Anakin's shoulders.

Anakin was trying to disentangle her foot from a ribbon and took a step back to allow Ahsoka room to enter.

"Master," she said, an amused smile on her face as Anakin finally got Leia down and shut the door.

Anakin let out a huff, straightening his robes while he watched Leia throw herself into Ahsoka's legs, clinging to them.

"You don't have to call me that anymore, I'm technically not a Jedi anymore," Anakin replied, eyeing her with a wry smile.

They stepped further into the house, a commodius but conservative one story with a sprawling floor plan. Anakin lead her towards the front room. Around them were all the paraphernalia of which accompanied a young family, toys and children's items scattered idly. Anakin saw Ahsoka's wandering gaze and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I haven't had time to clean up," he said, making an excuse.

Ahsoka just let out a chuckle, nodding her head disbelievingly.

"Where's Padme?" Ahsoka asked.

Luke was playing with her forearm guard, fingers picking away at some part that was sticking out. Leia meanwhile had rushed off with a promise to bring back something she'd made so she could show Ahsoka.

"Coruscant, she's still pretty busy with the council trying to help with reformation," Anakin replied, leaning back against the counter of the kitchen island.

Ahsoka gave a nod, surreptitiously studying her past teacher. He'd gained a little weight and he wasn't so impeccably kept as he'd been before. But there was something in his eyes, it surprised her every time. Happiness, that small seed of sadness she'd always glimpsed at different times was gone from his gaze. He'd never looked more content, more happy or more comfortable with his life. Padme and the twins had made him something more than he'd been.

"What about you? A busy Jedi like youself, I doubt this is just a social call," Anakin said, peering at her curiously.

Ahsoka gave a nod, setting Luke on the ground. The four year old reached his arms up, wanting to be held.

"Go play with your sister, Aunt Ahsoka and I have to talk," Anakin told his son.

The boy gave a mulish nod of his head, eyeing Ahsoka ruefully before running off. Anakin watched Luke, turning to Ahsoka when the boy had finally disappeared. His manner was more serious now.

"I wish it wasn't, but, yes, I needed your advice," Ahsoka held Anakin's gaze, feeling just a bit guilty.

Her master was happy now, he had a life outside of the Jedi council and she had no right intruding in on that. Still, things were complicated at the moment, and she knew of no better person to consult with.

Anakin was silent as he waited for her to explain.

"It's the council, a lot of Jedi have been making inquiries and petitions, your leaving made quite a few waves, and they've asked me to take on a padawan and be an example of the old way. They're hoping I'll help restore balance since I was your padawan. They don't want attachments to seem like a normal thing," Ahsoka couldn't hold Anakin's gaze as she spoke, her eyes focused on the ground.

"I understand my choices have made your life as a Jedi quite difficult," Anakin replied softly.

Ahsoka felt a surge of guilt. He wasn't wrong, it had been difficult. Anakin had married Padme nearly five years ago, but he'd kept his kids a secret up until last year. He'd finally come forward to the council about his relationship and instead of cutting it off and renouncing his children, he'd given up his lightsaber and left the Jedi. There'd been a lot of backlash, it created a political storm as Anakin was popular and very strong. Other Jedi were now curious about having their own families, or even just reaching out to their biological parents.

Outside influences were screaming about it being an outdated policy, also piling on other questions about the secrecy of the Jedi and their high level of autonomy within the Republic. Anakin became a martyr to those who were fighting against certain Jedi ways and a symbol for political debate.

"It's not like that," Ahsoka rushed to reassure.

Anakin pinned her with a knowing look, one she was all too familiar with. Her protests died and she yielded.

"Ahsoka, I understand my actions and their consequences, I regret that they've made things hard, but I don't think I would've chosen any other way. Everything that's happened, none of it is your fault. If this comes back to my door it's because I chose this," Anakin laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled gently.

"I miss training with you," Ahsoka admitted, she missed the calm strength of her master.

"Life is about change Jedi Master, and it may be time for you to take your own padawan."

Ahsoka stared in shock at Anakin.

"But that's not for me to decide, or even you, the Force will guide you, as it guides everyone," Anakin gave her a pat on the shoulder, "now, I can see little heads poking out of the door and I assume you haven't had lunch yet."

Ahsoka gave another nod, still processing her Master's advice. She'd expected him to encourage her to go against the council, instead he'd given her the complete opposite. She was still a little stunned as Leia and Luke came dashing out, Luke jumping at his dad and Leia tugging at Ahsoka's hand.

Crouching down to look at the child's drawing of the Skywalker family, Ahsoka complemented it, mind thinking over the possibility of getting her own padawan.

* * *

"Let go of me!"

Caleb winced at the ear piercing shriek and barely avoided getting clocked in the head by a tiny fist.

"Put me down you kriffing, bantha mooning, sheb head!"

Caleb resisted the sudden urge to strangle the kid he was carting back through the grounds of the Coruscant Jedi temple. Why this had to happen on his day for sentry duty, he didn't know. But this stupid little youngling was pissing him off. He'd caught the blue haired four year old trying to sneak out of the temple and was now having to haul the brat back to the youngling quarters.

At eighteen Caleb Dume had seen most of the Clone Wars, he'd been through many battles with his Master Billaba and after they'd ended four years ago. Thanks to a reimagining of the Republic's handling of government, many of the seceded states had returned. Darth Sidious, previous Chancellor Palpatine, had taken the fall for much of the suffering and with a common enemy the galaxy had resumed relative peace.

Still a padawan, Caleb had returned to the Coruscant Jedi temple following the war's end and had spent the last four years completing various duties. Sentry duty was one of them.

"Sithspit!" Caleb hissed out, dropping the kid and shaking his hand.

The damn little monster had bitten him. The boy took off running and Caleb sprinted after him. He was a kriffing adult for Force's sake, he shouldn't have to guard babies. He caught up to the kid and just as he'd gotten a grip on the boy's arm, Depa Billaba materialized from around the corner. Caught off guard, Caleb didn't prepare himself for what the boy did next.

Everything went white, and Caleb fell to his knees, an all consuming pain blooming from his groin. The boy kept running, being caught up by Billaba.

Caleb's vision came back into focus in time to see the boy caught. Cuss words floated through his mind in a string of vile descriptions. That little-. Caleb stood up and began to stalk over, anger flooding his mind. As he approached he felt a reproachful nudge in the Force from Billaba and he contritely reeled his emotions in a little.

Depa was kneeling, the boy cradled in her arms with his head laid against her chest. He'd gone from screaming to soft crying almost instantaneously and even now, Depa was somehow getting the child to calm down.

"Is that so?" She said softly, warm voice empathetic and calm.

Caleb was catching the tail end of the conversation.

"Yeah," the boy sniffed, nodding his head, "I just wanna see my mama and papa."

The boy glanced fearfully at Caleb and the eighteen year old experienced a pang of guilt.

"Well, how about we go to the youngling rooms where you can have a cup of warm milk, if you go to sleep tonight and stay here just a little longer, I will see what I can do about you seeing your parents," Billaba said gently.

The boy gave a nod and she smiled, brushing his hair back.

"You're very brave, little Ezra" she said, standing up and taking his hand.

She gave a nod to Caleb who fell in step beside her. He kept his head ducked, feeling embarrassed at the way he'd handled the boy. They arrived at the youngling quarters where Depa handed off the boy to the youngling caretaker. Now they were walking down the halls.

"Did you mean that? About his parents?" Caleb asked, looking curiously at his teacher.

The Clone Wars had changed Depa, she didn't fight anymore, instead taking a much more sedentary role in teaching the Jedi children. She'd been one of the most skilled lightsaber fighters, a General, a member of the council, but she'd left it all, something even Kanan didn't fully understand.

"I do," she replied.

Caleb blinked, confused. He stared forward trying to understand.

"Why?" Caleb asked, it wasn't the Jedi way.

She didn't reply for a few moments, instead coming to a stop at one of the balconies which looked out on the Jedi gardens.

"My master taught me many things, as I hope I've taught you many, but no being can see all or know all. Even through the force we only reach a finite understanding of wisdom."

Depa paused and she looked to Caleb mournfully. Caleb didn't know what to do with that look. It hadn't ever occurred until after the war. He didn't understand the changes in his master, he knew for himself that some nights he woke up panting and sweating from nightmares about the war, that sometimes phantom pains haunted him from an injury, but he swept that to the side.

"I am sorry, my student," Depa said, "I regret much in regards to you."

Caleb stood stiffly as Depa reached out and placed a motherly hand on his face.

"The Jedi are wrong in some ways, maybe not, but I know that this fight, our struggle in this life, it is met best with love. The Jedi do not allow room for love, but some of us are weak."

Depa's hand fell away and she studied Caleb for a moment more before looking away.

"I am very weak," she whispered.

Caleb's frown deepened.

"No you're not, you're the strongest Jedi I know," Caleb argued.

Depa looked at him fondly.

"You don't understand yet, but you will," she paused, "come, I'm sure you are still meant to be at your post, I wouldn't want to be caught by Sillas away from it."

Caleb jumped, Sillas was a Temple guard and the Pau'an was extremely strict. No way did he want to be caught. Caleb set off at a run, waving good night to his teacher. She gave him a last indulgent smile, watching him leave.


End file.
